Issue 15
Issue 15 is the fifteenth issue of The Wicked + The Divine, and the fourth issue in Commercial Suicide. This issue is drawn by guest artist Stephanie Hans, and focuses on Amaterasu. It was released on 14 October 2015. Solicitation STEPHANIE HANS's Amaterasu alternate cover was so stunning we figured doing a whole issue of that would be a good idea. Plus JAMIE and MATT on a back-up, obv.Image Comics Solicitations For October 2015 Plot summary The Good Doggy, 6 July 2010 A younger Amaterasu (known at this point as Hazel) is picked on by a boy at school. He teases her and takes her toy dog, but she fights back and bites him. Hazel picks up the dog, which had fallen to the ground in the scuffle, and her friend asks why she still has toys. Hazel responds that it is not a dog, it is Amaterasu. The Light of the Dying, 18 August 2014 Amaterasu, who is at the Meiji Shrine in Tokyo, receives a phone call about Tara's death. She returns to London and visits the hospital where the body is being kept. The other gods are already gathered around her bed, and when she asks what happened, Baal tells her that it was Baphomet. Prayer to God, 18 August 2014 Ananke informs the gods that she suspects Baphomet has fallen under the influence of a demon, and cautions that there may be war coming. Dionysus is dubious about Baphomet's role in Tara's death, and argues with Woden and Baal. He tells the others he wants the Morrigan to be released, and leaves in a fit of anger. Baal expresses sorrow about Tara's death, and then Sakhmet also leaves in search of food, to his annoyance. Woden promises Amaterasu he'll talk him down, and leaves her alone in the hospital room, where she has a flashback to her childhood, visiting another corpse in a hospital bed. Amaterasu decides to visit Brunhilde while she is at the hospital, and finds Minerva, Beth, and her team already there. Minerva voices her suspicions about what happened with Lucifer and the Morrigan, saying it doesn't add up. Urdr then arrives with the Norns, and is displeased to find Beth there, who had been invited by Woden to document the Pantheon. They argue, and Amaterasu steps in, trying unsuccessfully to calm Urdr down. She questions Urdr's pride in her ethnicity, and Urdr in turn confronts her about her privilege and cultural appropriation. Amaterasu then magically transports them both to Hiroshima, and they fight above the city, as Amaterasu turns into an enormous artificial sun. Urdr, horrified by the display, tells her how offensive she is being. Amaterasu realises her mistake, and brings them both down to earth. She reveals that she, Lucifer and Inanna used to be fans of Cassandra's work before they became gods. She claims that her godhood has to mean something, as everything happens for a reason. Urdr, inevitably, believes the opposite. As the sun sets, Amaterasu realises she has to go, abandoning Urdr in Hiroshima. She returns to the Meiji Shrine, and apologises for being late. She prays to her father for the deceased gods, as well as Laura and her family, and Cassandra. Videogames #3 Amaterasu and Brunhilde are on a night out, and are unknowingly being filmed by a bystander. They discuss Woden, and Brunhilde insults him, telling Amaterasu that he is a pervert and despised by the Valkyries. They then notice the person filming them, who claims they are streaming it. Brunhilde moves to attack them and the stream is disconnected. Cover gallery Covers Issue15cover Amaterasu.jpg|Cover by Jamie McKelvie and Matt Wilson Amaterasu issue 15.jpg|Cover by Stephanie Hans Preview TWTD15 Preview Page1.jpg|Page 1 TWTD15 Preview Page2.jpg|Page 2 TWTD15 Preview Page3.jpg|Page 3 References External links * *Writer Notes: The Wicked + The Divine 15 Category:Commercial Suicide Category:Issues